The processing of an electronic document in a printing system may require computationally intensive operations to interpret and to render print data. A stream of graphic, also considered graphical and graphics, objects may be sent serially from a graphics interface service of a host operating system to a graphics rendering system which may parse the graphical objects and may convert the object-based information into pixel values for printing. The processing of graphical objects to produce pixel values for printing may be referred to as rendering. Fast and efficient systems and methods for rendering may be desirable.